Fukuroku
Fukuroku (Standard Gaian: 福禄, "Fukuroku"), is a major city on the coast of the Inland Sea in Haiwan Prefecture of Central Province. Fukuroku is Gaia's fourth largest city and is the largest city in Haiwan Prefecture. Fukuroku is known nationally and internationally as a major port and commercial city. The city also resides in one of Gaia's largest "special economic zones". Today, the city is also known for its large gambling industry, which still remains illegal outside of the Fukuroku Special Economic Zone. History Geography Fukuroku is situated on the coast of the Inland Sea, in Haiwan Prefecture of Central Province. A majority of the city lies on a peninsula, which is lies between the sea to the southwest and Morikuni Bay to the northeast. Across from the Elizabeth Strait section of the Inland Sea is the city of Elizabeth. Both cities are connected by a bridge/tunnel connection. Fukuroku is physically separated from the rest of Gaia by a one kilometre wide buffer-zone, which contains internal customs checkpoints due to the city's status as a special economic zone. The Elizabeth Strait Bridge-Tunnel is one of the busiest links into the city and the special economic zone. Unlike the other ports of entry, this one is situated on the other side of the prefectural boundary. 'Cityscape' The skyline of Fukuroku is largely dominated by towering skyscrapers and residential buildings, especially around the city's core area. The city is known for its abundance of lights and advertisements, more than that of most Gaian cities. The bright cityscape is more prevalent in the city's shopping and gambling districts, such the areas adjacent to Kōun Harbour, most notably the Kōun District. Kōun District.jpg|linktext=Kōun District Kōun Harbour.jpg|linktext=Kōun Harbour Fukuroku City Hall.jpg|linktext=Fukuroku City Hall Fukuroku Tower.jpg|linktext=Fukuroku Tower 'Climate' Government Fukuroku, unlike other major cities, is not subject to the Local Governance Act, but is rather governed under the Special Economic Zone Law. Under the law, the city and its surrounding region, receives more autonomy, compared to other cities. As a special economic zone, the city is headed by an Governor Executive, who holds more authority than the Mayor. The city's local government is known as the Fukuroku City Council. The city council is currently comprised of 28 seats, which derived from four seats from each of the seven wards of the city. The mayor, who is also a city councillor, is elected by the residents of the city, unlike the Governor Executive, who is appointed by the national government. Fukuroku is also the home to several agencies of the Government of Gaia. *Agency for Internal Security, Haiwan Bureau *Ministry of Information, Design Department *Gaia Lottery Corporation Economy As a special economic zone, Fukuroku's economy is largely based on foreign investment and tourism. Tourism accounts for a significant portion of the city's economic activity, with some estimates going as high as 40%. With the status of a "Special Economic Zone", foreign corporations and businesses enjoy lower taxes and numerous incentives while operating within the city. Since the legalizing of gambling within the Fukuroku Special Economic Zone, tourism from the rest of Gaia and elsewhere has experienced an dramatic increase. All gambling within the city and the outlying regions of the economic zone are under the scrutiny and watchful eye of the city's Gambling and Gaming Bureau. The GGB employs are large percentage of the city's population, mainly in enforcement and administration duties. A majority of the city's gambing establishments are located along Kōun Boulevard, which is known locally as "Good Fortune Street". Transportation Fukuroku has an extensive rapid transit system mainly based on its rapidly growing subway and bus network. As a special economic zone, physical rail and road connections with the rest of Gaia is quite limited. One of the busiest ports of entry into Fukuroku is the Elizabeth Strait Bridge-Tunnel, which features a rail and road link. Linking the ports of entry to the rest of Fukuroku are the bus network and the city's subway system, known as the Fukuroku Metro. The Fukuroku Metro network links every major neighbourhood and ward within the city, to each other and to the city's ports of entry. Fares are relatively cheap and can be bought at every metro station and at some bus exchanges. As a major city, Fukuroku has a fairly vast road system. A system of electronic tolling collection helps alleviate the city's congestion problems. An alternative to travelling by car and being tolled, is the city's bus network. The bus network virtually covers the entire city and is accessible to all, due to its low fares. Unlike other major cities, Fukuroku has a limited number of expressways or highways. Most expressways in the city connect the city to its ports of entry and also connects the busy downtown core to outlying areas. Fukuroku International Airport serves as the primary airport for Fukuroku and Haiwan Prefecture. The airport is a major hub for Gaia Airways, which has numerous national and international routes. Demographics Education As a special economic zone, Fukuroku enjoys the same amount of autonomy as prefectures, in its running of the education system. The Fukuroku School Board maintains dozens of schools and advanced education institutions across the city and the special economic zone. Due to the city's status and its proximity to Elizabeth City and the Horizon Spaceport, Fukuroku has a significant number of international schools that cater to foreign nationals and locals alike. Culture Relations Category:Gaia Category:Cities